Wyfind
|connectedresources = |deleted = yes }} Wyfind is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 563 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Wyfind work diligently to produce Oil and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Wyfind to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Wyfind allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Wyfind believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Wyfind will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance Membership Global Alliance and Treaty Organization The French Republic of Wyfind was once a member nation of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Its leader has served the Global Alliance as a two-time platoon leader within its Ministry of Defense. In addition the leader of Wyfind, Malice, has served one term for the following offices for the Global Alliance: High Court Justice, Assistant Minister of Defense, Global Alliance and Treaty Organization University War Professor, and Bank Committee Chairman. The Legion The nation and its leader was once a member of the Legion after resigning from the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. The French Republic of Wyfind left the Global Alliance for the Legion voluntarily and on its own sovereign accord. The leader of the French Republic of Wyfind has served as a Centurion officer within the Legion's Ministry of Defense akin to a platoon leader within the Global Alliance. Malice has also served as a superior officer within the military or Praetorian, akin to the Global Alliance Minister of Defense Assistant or Adjutant to the Minister. He served as the Special Operations Praetorian. Prime Minister Malice's scope of duty included the Legion's nuclear arsenal and unit formation and supervision during both peacetime and states of war, as the Special Operations Praetorian. New Pacific Order The nation of Wyfind is currently a proud member nation of the New Pacific Order. It is second-in-command of the Palatine Guard, a squad within the Omega Battalion of the New Pacific Order. In addition, the prime minister of Wyfind currently maintains the rank of an officer within the military. Wyfind is a second lieutenant, yet he has resigned and retired from his tenure under the junior military command of the Pacifican military. Wyfind is also a Bank Agent of the world-famous Pacifican Bank. It has distributed $17 million in aid on behalf of the Bank to other Pacificans and allies of the New Pacific Order as loans or displays of goodwill. In addition, the French Republic of Wyfind proudly contributes to reconstruction aid after major wars. Government The French Republic of Wyfind is a nation that believes in firm egalitarian and libertarian beliefs. However, its economic policy is not libertarian. The nation is a strong believer in free and fair trade, actively engaging with many nations of the Cyberverse in trade. The government of Wyfind believes in representing the people and often change government types and national religions at the will of the people to better represent the dynamic French people of Wyfind. Its people celebrate their representative government and are happy people. The Prime Minister has also served as a Brown Team Counslus senator. Observing the power of diplomacy and peace, the Wyfindish people have opened a foreign ministry which invites leaders of other alliances and nations. Additionally, the French Republic of Wyfind also sends regular aid and is the recipient of many foreign aid offers to protect its people, often for the benefit of the New Pacific Order, an alliance whom it is a member of. The French Republic of Wyfind also maintains its civilian police force to maintain order and prevent anarchy. The Wyfindish people have long known the horrors of anarchy and its detriment to even the strongest nations of the Cybeverse. The Wyfindish people voted to maintain a larger budget on police with the police maintaining five police headquarters to quell crime and social unrest. The Wyfindish police have known to be free of most corruption and have protected the civil rights and liberties that are protected under the Constitution that they are sworn to protect. National Institutions These national institutions have been able to improve the peoples' lives by making them happier, more productive, and richer further enforcing the Wyfindish Government's mantra: What's good for the people is good for the government too! Education Wyfindish people have always been considered to be among the most intelligent and brightest people in the region. The nation boasts high-quality technology with the latest advancements to improve the local economy, as well as the French peoples' lives. The French Republic of Wyfind's literacy rate is 100.00% for males and 100.00% for females, as equality of the sexes is mandated by the French-Wyfindish Constitution. The French Republic of Wyfind maintains five magnet schools and two universities for the gifted and talented. Its two universities have been acclaimed throughout the Cyberverse, as a beehive of success. Local thinktanks regularly meet within the halls of these institutions in concert with the government to create new technologies and form policy to better benefit the people of Wyfind and Pacifica. French-Wyfindish Entertainment The French people of Wyfind enjoy many sporting events, specifically football (soccer) in its five national stadiums. The Wyfindish Government has national stadiums in the five "sporting capital" cities. Citizens of Wyfind enjoy flocking to the stadiums on a weekly basis, yet many are able to catch the sporting events live on national television throughout the nation's various bars and homes. The national football team enjoys great popularity within Wyfind but in the Cyberverse as well, bringing the French people of Wyfind a great sense of national pride. Medical Aid The French Republic of Wyfind has currently enacted legislation to create public health care available for all citizens. The French Republic of Wyfind has created five public clinics and one hospital available for its citizens free of charge. This health care policy has been heralded as Prime Minister Malice's finest work in office, as the population has grown stable while mortality rates, specifically among the lower classes have fell. Annually, the national legislature enacts and passes laws to subsidize and provide further funding for medical aid. Throughout the red sphere, as well as the Cyberverse, the French Republic of Wyfind has generally been understood as having the most technologically advanced and hygienic medical field. Wyfindish Trade The French Republic of Wyfind conducts massive trade with its national harbor. The Wyfindish Government boasts that it provides its citizens with many institutions to improve their lives. Wyfind has five national banks and factory chains that are able to promote efficient trade and prosperity within the red trade sphere and that of Wyfind as well. Labor camps are also open throughout many urban areas of Wyfind to provide the local people with jobs keeping the economy strong. Many citizens of Wyfind are employed in agriculture, raising cattle for export. The French Republic of Wyfind is known for its exquisite cattle and the cuisine it produces such as its national dish, filet mignon. As technology is quite high in Wyfind, the nation is able to extract the large amount of oil with very little degradation to the environment. This has caused many nations to look up to Wyfind's techniques in resource extrusion, as the basis for their own national economies, especially in light of growing concern over the environment. The French-Wyfindish Military The French military of the French Republic of Wyfind is generally known as a strong military. The nation and its prime minister is often held sacrosanct by many foreign nations and alliances as being a very reasonable and dependable member-nation. The French Republic of Wyfind keeps an arsenal of twenty nuclear weapons, and maintains a strong military in terms of men and women enlisted. The French Republic of Wyfind's military is a professional voluntary force. A compulsory draft is seen as a large detriment to the well-being of the French-Wyfindish people and their civil liberties and has never existed throughout the history of the Republic. The French-Wyfindish Military currently maintains a fleet of 60 fighters and bombers in its air force. Recently, the Prime Minister of Wyfind has overseen the creation of five intelligence agencies. These intelligence agencies during war provide intel to the Ministry of Defense, the Commander of Chief, and the New Pacific Order in the coordination or wartime maneuvering to ensure a tactical success for the Wyfindish military. During peacetime, these intelligence agencies stop crime while keeping in mind the citizens' privacy, as per the French Republic of Wyfind Constitution. The intelligence agencies have been able to gain the respect of the people as everything but Orwellian in nature. The military also holds strong defensive measures to protect the nation's people. It employs the usage of five LOYALIST missile defense systems to shoot down incoming missiles during large-scale war. These are maintained heavily through defense budgeting that is mandated by the Constitution not to exceed funding for education or other initiatives approved by the voting populace such as health care. Each year the nation of Wyfind and its Prime Minister Malice remember those that have lost their lives in foreign wars. As of July 1, 2007 the French Republic of Wyfind has suffered 519,962 casualties in total. The Ministry of Defense reports that among these casualties 206,240 were in offensive measures while 313,722 were lost in defending the homeland. Many of these soldiers died due to nuclear war and the result of Wyfind having been nuked. Wyfind commemorates these brave men and women each year with two national holidays in their honor: Patriots' Day (known officially as National Day) and Memorial Day. National Security The French Republic of Wyfind boasts strong national borders. It maintains a strong military to protect its citizens and its government from anarchy, major crime, civil strife and chaos, as well as terrorism from foreign enemies. This is achieved due to the strong utilization of the Ministry of Defense's intelligence agencies, military strength and prowess, as well as its many allies within the New Pacific Order. Furthermore, Wyfind currently maintains four sets of border walls, which allow the environment to be better maintained and secured from the dangers of drought, as irrigation and infrastructure is able to be better networked throughout the entire nation. The border walls also serve as a strong defense against enemy attacks during war or terror plots, as the Wyfindish government notes that the threat of terrorism has decreased significantly since the legislature under the suggestion of Prime Minister Malice suggested the implementation of border walls. The people of Wyfind regularly praise the Prime Minister for his keen idea. Large-Scale Foreign Operations The Cyberverse has been plagued by aggression and war, which have interrupted the peace of the French Republic of Wyfind and oftentimes the alliances in which it is a member of. Alliances in a state of war often call upon Prime Minister Malice to command his military into battle against foreign aggression, oppression, and crimes against peace. As a loyal and strong-willed member nation, the French Republic of Wyfind answers its alliance's call to arms quickly and efficiently. As a Member-Nation of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization The French-Wyfindish Military has served in many wars for the Global Alliance's honor against rouge terrorist nations, as well as foreign enemies in the Second Arctic War and the Great War against the NAAC and the NPO/NpO, respectively. As a Member-Nation of the New Pacific Order The French Republic of Wyfind plays a significant role within Pacifica's military campaigns. The prime minister frequently commands the military under his leadership to participate in conflicts and wars that the New Pacific Order is a part of. As the French Republic of Wyfind is a memember-nation of the New Pacific Order, it is almost obligated to participate, yet the citizens and its government always agree to take part in these wars. Furthermore, intel is often shared between member-nations of Pacifica truly marking the efficiency of both the Wyfindish military and government, as well as the Pacifican war machine. Great War II The French military of the French Republic of Wyfind has engaged with NAAC and LUE forces who have been forced into anarchy and occupation in the Great War II. Wyfind had occupied League territory, yet it was nuked twice by Masaru of Masaru, a former LUE member. Great War III The French military of Wyfind engaged with Aegis forces occupying many foreign lands within the first day conflict had been initiated. Wyfind is currently at war with the NPO's enemies: GATO, NAAC, and The Legion in The Third Great War. This conflict has marked the largest amounts of casualties that the French military had taken throughout its history of warfare. The nation of Wyfind suffered three nuclear attacks from Atrox of Pravus, a former Legionnaire, present rogue. The Prime Minister of Wyfind was able to escape the three nuclear attacks against his nation to condemn the attacks as crimes against humanity. Prime Minister Malice, as the commander-in-chief of the French military, ordered the nuclear counter-attacks against the nation of Pravus. The nation of Pravus was nuked twice in retaliation for the waves of unconventional nuclear attacks. The French Republic of Wyfind boasts that that it has been successful in waning off opposition attacks and has been able to keep its government and nation out of anarchy. The strong government under Prime Minister Malice is to thank for his strong and able leadership of the government through times of peace and war. The Alaskan Folly The French Republic of Wyfind condemns espionage and has fought against nations and alliances who actively condone and engage in espionage against foreign powers. Insulted by such acts of aggression, the French Republic of Wyfind's leader, Malice, has ordered the French military of Wyfind to participate in the New Pacific Order's war against the Alaskan Border Patrol. The Alaskan Border Patrol is an alliance that has engaged in acts of aggression against the New Pacific Order, mainly spying and espionage during peace time, which neither the New Pacific Order or the French Republic of Wyfind will tolerate. The French military of Wyfind has occupied and sent Alaskan Border Patrol nations into anarchy. Wyfind had only occupied Teletubbyland for one day before the Alaskan Border Patrol surrendered to the New Pacific Order. Malice called it a victory and accomplishment of not only the military of the New Pacific Order but of the French Republic of Wyfind as well. The FANish Inquisition The Federation of Armed Nations had engaged in shady dealings since the advent of Great War III. Pacifica and its allies, as vigilant as always, have always seen FAN with suspicion. FAN was once considered by Prime Minister Malice as a strong ally that would always come to the aid of the New Pacific Order, her allies, and her members, which put FAN in a great light in the French Republic of Wyfind's opinion. However, unfortunately, our trusts were betrayed. The Federation of Armed Nation unveiled to the world that they would not be our allies but our enemy. The FANish Inquisition soon broke out. The French Republic of Wyfind, like many other nations in the Cyberverse was baffled as the war broke out in regions and trade spheres around them. The Prime Minister of Malice vowed that any nation that would be attacking the French-Wyfindish people would be dealt with accordingly. "If FAN chooses to attack the Republic, they will be treated as terrorists. They will be sorry that they ever raised their foils against ours, as the people of Wyfind are above anything that FAN can throw at them. " A day later, the French Republic of Wyfind was attacked by United Space Cows. Prime Minister Malice responded in an address to the French-Wyfindish people: "I have long considered all the citizens of my nation as brethren. We are now engaged in a war with a former ally. Our backs are still fresh with the wound that FAN has dealt. Yet, we are a strong people that do not sit idly by. We are known around the world to be a strong and developed nation. Other nations look to us for aid, inspiration, and a source of comfort. They look unto us, as we are the beacons of truth, justice, self-determination, and prowess. I will not let you down as the Prime Minister. On this date of the 19th of June, I declare that a state of war exists between the New Pacific Order and her allies within the Initiative against the Federation of Armed Nations and accordingly, the French Republic of Wyfind is currently in a state of war with United Space Cows." A day later, people were shocked to wake up in the morning to find out that the Prime Minister had declared that the state of war has been elevated to a state of nuclear war. The Defense Minister of Wyfind noted, "FAN has made it clear to the world that they will destroy the Cyberverse if given the opportunity. They now have that opportunity. They have pointed their nuclear silos and it is with intelligence gathered by the Initiative that the French Republic of Wyfind is listed as a target. Our intelligence shows that we will be attacked with a nuclear weapon sometime today; it is imminent. I encourage and advise the Honorable Malice to counter it with an offensive nuclear attack, as a defensive measure." The prime minister agreed with his minister of defense and launched five nuclear weapons while being the target of five nuclear weapons. The French Republic of Wyfind asserts itself as a power not to be reckoned with. Its military forces were told to attack United Space Cows with great strength, dignity, and vigilance. Morale was quite high. Miles and miles of United Space Cows territory was occupied within hours of Wyfind's first operation. In addition, a great amount of infrastructure and opposition forces were killed swiftly. While Wyfind lost 1,000 infrastructure due to the nuclear attacks and missiles received, the Defense Minister notes that United Space Cows lost over three times that amount while engaged by Initiative Allied Forces. The Twenty-Hour War The New Pacific Order is well known throughout the world, as a beacon of justice, strength, and prowess. The French Republic of Wyfind also holds these ideals to be sacrosanct like its alliance, the New Pacific Order. In the early summer of 2007, it was discovered that another alliance, ONOS, had been harboring a spy ring within its government. This spy ring had infiltrated Pacifica and her allies of the Initiative. Pacifica under the command of her emperor, declared war. The French Republic of Wyfind was among the nations that stood up to Emperor Moo-Cows' call for arms against the enemy state. The prime minister was quick to mobilize his military and within minutes, the military had occupied Malki for a period of five days before Nimrod, Malki's ruler, surrendered to Wyfind and in extension, Pacifica. Although valuable Wyfindish lives were lost, the French Republic of Wyfind was able to destroy hundreds of infrastructure and destroy technology within Malki. In addition, several enemy lives were lost due to their inability to stand up to the hallmarks of the French Republic of Wyfind's military: high morale, second-to-none training, and unmatched technology, which has enabled the military to produce superior firepower to be deployed in combat. Malico-Octavianic Wars The French Republic of Wyfind has been plagued constantly by war with the Germans to the east. The French people have been in almost constant war with the German nation, Sternschanze, led by Octavian. As of this date, three wars have been fought between the two uneasy neighbors of Western Europe. The First Malico-Octavianic War The First Malico-Octavianic War was a defeat for the French Republic of Wyfind. The French Republic of Wyfind suffered many defeats in many battles, as they were only able to be victorious at the beginning. At the early stages of the Malico-Octavianic war, the war was a cold war. Insults were waged against each other through telegrams until the German nation of Sternschanze attacked. The French Republic of Wyfind's Prime Minister, Malice, was forced to apologize to the public foreign affairs world in great humiliation. The Second Malico-Octavianic War: The "Tug-of-War Assault" The Second Malico-Octavianic War was fought in retaliation for the horrible defeat the French suffered at the hands of the Germans in the First Malico-Octavianic War. The Second Malico-Octavianic War was commonly referred to as the "Tug-of-War Assault," as both nations claimed victory in the conflict. The French Republic of Wyfind was able to conquer the western lands of the German nation of Sternschanze, quickly colonizing and assimilating French culture as it did so. By the end of the war, there were still a number of beret-wearing, onion soup-drinking French people in the western area of Sternschanze. However, the Germans put off a difficult fight laying siege to many French cities in retaliation to the damage the French had incurred on their homeland's field by pouring salt all over them. The Germans had conquered France's infamous phallic national symbol, the Eiffel Tower, using it as the headquarters to export French prostitutes into the German nation of Sternschanze. The Third Malico-Octavianic War The Second Malico-Octavianic conflict led to the Third Malico-Octavianic War, which resulted in a stalemate. The French Republic of Wyfind was able to conquer the Peruvian nation of Llama for allying itself with the Germans of Sternschanze. However, the Germans had also called for their allies in Eastern Europe, calling upon the pirates of Jacksonians, led by Captain Jacksonians himself. The pirates of Jacksonians attacked the French naval blockade of Germany spilling the intestines of French seamen and sailors throughout much of the North Sea. As both sides suffered heavy casualties and losses, the war ended with the declaration of peace on both sides. However, the French people of Wyfind are still plagued with the fear of the vulgar and barbaric pirates of Jacksonians. See also *GATO: The French Republic of Wyfind is a former member-nation of the Global Alliance. *Legion: The French Republic of Wyfind is a former member-nation of the Legion. *New Pacific Order: The French Republic of Wyfind is currently a member-nation of the New Pacific Order, proudly. Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order